1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device that can realize a high contrast ratio, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus that can process a large amount of data within a short time, and a display device that displays data processed by the information processing apparatus in the form of an image are being rapidly developed.
Examples of the display device for processing data processed by the information processing apparatus include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) displaying information using an organic light emitting material, and a plasma display panel (PDP) displaying information using plasma.
The LCD device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate including thin film transistors (TFTs), a color filter (CF) substrate including color filters, and liquid crystal (LC) material interposed between the TFT and CF substrates.
A data voltage delivered through a data line is applied to a pixel electrode included in the TFT substrate. An electric field is formed by a potential difference between the data voltage and a common voltage applied to a common electrode to align LCs. The arrangement of the LCs changes depending on the size of the potential difference between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, and accordingly, the amount of light passing through a pixel region changes. Through this process, the LCD device can display an image.
Materials that may be used for the pixel electrode include a transparent conductive material. However, since light transmittance of light passing through the pixel electrode is low, contrast ratio is reduced.